Mimpi Bukan?
by Momodeer
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Taehyung itu pemarah sekali, Jungkook jahilnya bukan main. Jadi pokoknya jangan buat Taehyung marah kalau tidak ingin menyesal! BTS Fic! KookV! JungkookxTaehyung! Boyslove! DLDR!


**Mimpi Bukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS Fic! Jungkook (top) x Taehyung (bottom)**

 **Warning:** boys love, don't like don't read

 **Word(s) count** : 1,960

 **Rating:** T

.

enjoy!

.

 **.**

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, meniup lembut surai kecoklatan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah asyik duduk di rerumputan menikmati cahaya matahari sore itu.

Jungkook tersenyum melihatnya, ia melangkah pelan mendekati sosok tersebut. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

 _Satu…_

 _Dua…_

 _Tiga…_

"Kookie?"

Langkah Jungkook terhenti seketika, sosok itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang bola mata bundar yang lucu itu berpendar terang ketika menatapnya.

Jungkook tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Kenapa aku selalu gagal untuk membuatmu terkejut Taehyung?" Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya seenaknya di bahu kecil kekasihnya tersebut.

Sosok tersebut - _Taehyung_ memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Jungkook. "Tentu saja aku tau, kau terlalu berisik…"

Tawa Jungkook kembali berderai. "Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, dia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan kesal. "Tentu saja, telingaku sangat peka tau."

Jungkook menarik kepalanya dari bahu kekasihnya, dia mencubit gemas hidungnya yang macung. "Jangan terlalu galak seperti itu Taehyung, kau terlihat jelek nanti."

Taehyung cemberut berat, dia bersedekap dan berbalik memunggungi Jungkook. "Aku membencimu."

Jungkook tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lagi. Kekasihnya ini pemarah sekali.

"Taehyung"

"Taehyung"

"Taehyung"

"Tae—"

"Berisik! Pergi sana jauhi aku yang jelek ini," Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu karena Jungkook terus menyentuh bahunya sambil memanggil namanya.

Jungkook terkikik, "Aku hanya bercanda tau, kau terlihat pemarah sekali hari ini." Dia melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang menutupi telinganya dan membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Taehyung terlihat masih cemberut, "Habisnya…" kalimatnya menggantung.

"Habisnya?" Jungkook mengulangi.

"Habisnya kau—"

"Em?" Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau melupakan _anniversary_ kita yang ketiga, bodoh!" Taehyung tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia kesal setengah mati karena Jungkook bahkan tidak menelpon ataupun mengiriminya pesan 'selamat _anniversary'_ seperti biasanya saat hari _anniversary_ mereka seminggu yang lalu. Bayangkan, SEMINGGU, dan dia bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan melupakan _anniversary_ mereka begitu saja dengan meninggalkan Taehyung untuk berlibur di Amerika selama seminggu penuh dan baru pulang hari ini.

Jungkook tertawa keras sekali. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya!" dia berseru senang.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya, dia merogoh sakunya sejenak dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dari dalamnya.

"Untukmu, selamat hari _anniversary_ kita yang ketiga Taehyung, maafkan aku atas keterlambatan ini, aku mencintaimu,"Jungkook tersenyum lembut. "Kupikir kau akan memarahiku seminggu yang lalu tepat saat _anniversary_ kita karena aku sengaja melupakannya, tapi kau diam saja dan itu semakin membuatku terluka tau,aku menunggumu untuk mengingatkanku atau memarahiku barangkali karena sengaja melupakan _anniversary_ itu, sekali-kali aku ingin kau yang mengucapka 'selamat _anniversary'_ duluan, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya untukku."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, jadi itu yang selama ini Jungkook pikirkan? Kekasihnya yang sok dewasa ini rupanya bisa merajuk juga. Taehyung terkikik, "Dasar bodoh, maafkan aku Kookie-a, kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah, makanya jangan terlalu jutek dan pemarah, karena itu menyakitiku," dia mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas. "Sekarang kau bisa membuka kadonya.

Taehyung tertawa dia menerimanya lalu membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya membulat lucu, "Sebuah miniatur kupu-kupu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, dia mengambil benda kecil berwarna biru itu lalu mengangkatnya tinggi. Terlihat pantulan sinar yang cantik ketika cahaya matahari senja mengenainya. "Kau tau? Kau bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu bagiku, sebuah mimpi yang indah, sangat cantik, dan kupikir tidak akan bisa kuraih pada awalnya."

Taehyung _nya_ yang sangat pendiam, pemarah, dan tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun dekat dengannya. Taehyung _nya_ yang walaupun pemarah tetapi sangat memikat dan selalu membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang sejernih air. Taehyung _nya_ yang ceroboh dan seringkali melupakan hal-hal penting di sekitarnya. Taehyung _nya_ yang pernah menyiramnya dengan air satu ember gara-gara ia ketiduran waktu mengerjakan PR di rumahnya, dan banyak hal-hal lain yang membuat Taehyung sangat sulit didapatkan.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menatap Taehyung yang terpaku di tempatnya. Ia meraih tangan kecilnya dan menaruh miniatur kupu-kupu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi kemudian, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikimu pada hari itu. Pada sebuah senja di ruang musik ketika semua murid telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan hanya meninggalkan kita berdua sendirian di sana."

"Aku—"

" –Kau tau aku rasanya ingin langsung menciummu saat itu juga ketika kau menerima pernyataan cintaku 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya akhirnya kau menjadi milikku dan itu semua masih terasa seperti mimpi hingga sekarang," Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang bersemu kemerahan sekarang.

"Itu—Itu bukan mimpi," Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jungkook sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin memerah. "Aku benar-benar _milikmu_ Jeon Jungkook"

"Aku tau..."

Angin berdesir lembut dan meniup rambut hitam kelam pemuda Jeon tersebut, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Makanya, sekarang aku sangat yakin untuk mengatakan hal ini, dengarkan baik-baik ya."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Jeon Jongkook terdiam sejenak dan mengagumi kecantikan Taehyung yang semakin memikat setiap harinya. Dia lalu tersenyum, "Menikahlah denganku Kim Taehyung."

Tiga tahun bersama Taehyung sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat Jungkook yakin bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa sekarang dan Jungkook yakin bahwa dia dapat menjadi pendamping hidup yang layak untuk Taehyung setelah semua pencapaiannya belakangan ini.

Taehyung terpekur, dia menatap kekasihnya dengan mata membulat sempurna, "Kau— melamarku?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, "Maukah kau—?"

"Dasar tidak romantis."

"A-apaa?" senyum Jungkook luntur seketika mendengar jawabab Taehyung, Taehyung benar-benar menjatuhkan kepercayaan dirinya. Jungkook memprotes, "Ini bahkan lebih dari romantis tau, hadiah itu, sinar matahari senja, dedaunan yang mulai berguguran… kau bahkan tidak memberiku hadiah apapun di _anniversary_ kita kali ini—"

 ** _Cup_**

Mata Jungkook membulat seketika, ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Jangan protes terus," Taehyung tersenyum simpul setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna coklat dari dalam tasnya dan memasangkannya di leher Jungkook. "Untukmu"

Mata Jungkook berkedip lucu, "A-apa—?" Otaknya masih belum dapat bekerja menerima semua perlakuan Taehyung yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau," Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Jungkook tertawa geli, bahkan dari samping dia bsa melihat wajah Taehyun yang sangat memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga.

"Itu bagus," Jungkook tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum sangat lebar kali ini.

Taehyung menatapnya sambil cemberut, "Hanya itu reaksimu, setelah semua yang kulakukan tadi?"

"Ya, begitulah…memang mau apa lagi?" Jungkook menahan tawanya mati-matian ketika berhasil menggoda kekasihnya yang pemarah ini.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, dahinya berkerut lucu, "Setidaknya—"

"Setidaknya apa?"  
Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak, mencari hal yang kira-kira dapat membalas perlakuan mengesalkan Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam, dia menemukan sebuah alasan bagus untuk membuat Jeon Jungkook kalah telak.

"—Setidaknya berikan aku cincin karena aku sudah menerima lamaranmu bodoh!" Taehyung bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook menuruni bukit sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Mulut kecilnya mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang justru membuat Jungkook semakin terkikik. Taehyung benar-benar kesal dengan Jungkook!

Pemuda berambut kelam itu kemudian ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan separuh jalan menuruni bukit.

"Kim Taehyung tunggu!"

Taehyung menulikan pendengarannya, dia berjalan makin cepat menuruni bukit. Salahkan Jungkook yang menyebalkan setengah mati, dia sudah melakukan hal memalukan tadi dan menerima lamaran Jungkook yang bahkan tanpa adanya cincin, tapi respons Jungkook bahkan hanya singkat dan datar begitu. _Hell!_

"Jeon Taehyung, kubilang berhenti!"

Langkah Taehyung seketika berhenti ketika Jeon Jungkook dengan seenak jidat meneriakkan nama tersebut. Taehyung bersiap untuk berbalik untuk memarahi habis-habisan Jungkook, sebelum—

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Taehung mengerang ketika tubuhnya jatuh berguling beberapa meter bersama Jungkook akibat anak itu memeluknya tiba-tiba sambil berlari. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat tertimpa pemuda bermarga Jeon itu di atasnya.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti!" Jungkook tertawa secerah matahari dan menatap Taehyung di bawahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan super kesal yang rasanya bisa melubangi dahi Jungkook pada saat itu juga.

"Jeon Jungkook bodooh! Minggir! Kau membuat tubuhku rasanya remuk saking sakitnya," Taehyung mengamuk dan berusaha mendorong dan memukul Jungkook yang bahkan tidak mau beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

Jungkook menahan semua pukulan Taehyung dengan mudah dan menangkap tangan kurusnya dengan lembut. Dia menumpukan tangan kirinya di sisi kiri tubuh Taehyung agar berat badannya tidak membebani pemuda kurus tersebut.

Taehyung masih kesal setengah mati, "Jeon Jungkook, ming—"

"Taehyung," Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh sekelam malam yang seketika membuat Taehyung berhenti untuk terus mengomel.

"Apa?! Kau mau—"

Jeon Jungkook menaruh telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya tersebut, meminta sedikit kesempatan untuk bicara, "Dengarkan aku sebentar," Jungkook tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah mau menerimaku," dia berbisik pelan.

Jemari Jungkook membelai wajah tirus Taehyung dengan lembut, "Maaf ya reaksiku tadi benar-benar menyebalkan, aku hanya ingin menggoda kekasihku yang cantik dan pemarah ini sekali-sekali. Aku tak menyangka kau akan semarah itu," matanya Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sendu.

"Jung—"

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang—" potong Jungkook. "—sampai rasanya ingin menangis" mata hitam Jungkook berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi tentu saja tak bisa kulakukan, laki-laki tak boleh menangis," Jungkook menggenggam sebelah tangan Taehyung dengan erat. "Kau seseorang yang sangat berarti bagitu, tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini dengan baik jauh-jauh hari"

Jungkook mengambil sebuah cincin dari saku celananya dan memasangkannya di jari manis Taehyung, "Ini cincin yang daritadi kau ributkan dasar bocah pemarah," goda Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Sakit"

"Apa?"

"Sakit!"  
"Sakit?"

"Iya! Kubilang sakit! Makanya biarkan aku bicara dulu bodoh!" Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi mereka yang berbaring sejak tadi. Badannya sudah terasa sangat sakit sejak tadi gara-gara terjatuh dan dia yang berada di posisi yang berbaring di tanah yang keras dan sedikit berbatu begitu, ingat, dan Jungkook itu berat.

"Apanya yang sakit?" Jungkook bertanya khawatir.

"Semuanya," sahut Taehyung tajam.

"Maaf Taehyungie, badanmu pasti sakit gara-gara aku memelukmu sampai terjatuh tadi ya?"

"Ya, begitulah, makanya kalau mau buat kejutan lain kali hati-hati," omel Taehyung.

Jungkook meringis. "Baiklah, maafkan aku" dia menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Tapi aku suka kok," Taehyung tersenyum jenaka.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya kembali, "Suka apanya?"

"Cincinnya," Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikan sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang kini melingkar indah di tangannya. "Terima kasih Jungkook"

Senyum Jungkook perlahan terukir, dia mengangguk.

"Taehyung—" Jungkook tiba-tiba berujar ragu.

"Hmm? Apa?" Taehyung menolekan kepalanya pada sang kekasih.

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu padamu untuk meyakinkanku bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi?"

Dahi Taehyung berkerut samar, tapi dia mengangguk juga. "Tentu saja, lakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Jungkook tersenyum, dia meraih pinggang Taehyung dan menariknya mendekat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggm jemari kurus kekasihnya yang terasa begitu dingin akibat angin musim gugur. "Tutup matamu," perintahnya.

Taehyung menuruti permintaan Jungkook kali ini tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan Jungkook kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Taehyung tidak protes sama sekali ketika ia merasakan bibir Jungkook mengecup lembut lehernya dan sedikit menggigitnya pelan. Taehyung tau bahwa nantinya hal tersebut akan menimbulkan bercak keunguan di lehernya, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Dia hanya berbaring di sana sambil menutup matanya dan membiarkan bibir Jungkook perlahan naik menuju bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan. Dia mengikuti alur yang dibuat Jungkook dengan senang hati karena Taehyung tau mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Jemari rampingnya bergerak memeluk erat bahu Jungkook dan membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apapun padanya.

Setelah sebuah _deep kiss_ yang panjang, Jungkook memintanya untuk membuka matanya dan Taehyung melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku yakin ini bukan mimpi," Jungkook berkata.

"Tentu saja bodoh, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, aku akan memukulmu jika kau masih berani berkata bahwa ini adalah mimpi," Taehyung berkata kejam.

Jungkook tertawa, "Ouch, kau masih galak sekali rupanya."

Taehyung ikut-ikutan tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka tertawa bersama, Jungkook lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo pulang, kita tidak boleh terlambat besok," ujarnya.

"Terlambat kemana?" Taehyung bertanya heran.

Jungkook tertawa, "Tentu saja pernikahan kita."

"A-apa?" mata Taehyung membulat sempurna. "B-besook? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari jauh-jauh hari?" Jungkook berjongkok di depan Taehyung, "Sekarang cepat naik, karena aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap seseorang yang kubuat kesakitan badannya hari ini."

Taehyung cemberut, "Aku tidak selemah itu asal kau tau," dia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Jungkook dan naik di punggungnya dengan kesal.

"Sudah, diamlah atau nanti kau kucium," ancamnya jenaka.

Taehyung melotot, "Dasar Jeon menyebalkan!"

 _Ingat, besok mereka menikah._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hai, ini Momo, author pendatang yang nyempil mampir di dunia per-FFan BTS. Salam Kenaaaal!

Gakuat sama Kookv, Taehyung itu unyu banget kalo di dunia nyata menurut Momo jadinya sekali-kali pengen buat Taehyung yang pemarah itu jadinya ntar kayak apa ahhaha  
Maaf alur ngalor-ngidul gajelas dan maksa banget ceritanya :( maklum, pemula, tapi semoga menghibur yaa :)

Kolom review selalu terbuka untuk diisi loh, terima kasih :)) nanti pasti Momo bales :))

Love,

 **Momo**


End file.
